


Little Loki

by Lost_In_Time_x



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, little loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Time_x/pseuds/Lost_In_Time_x
Summary: A misunderstanding leave the Avengers with a 'little' problem.





	Little Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something that popped into my head. It will be running alongside my other two age-play fics BUT they are NOT linked. Each story in my 'Little Steps' series is within a different universe if you will. 
> 
> Anyways, people were getting sick of me not writing little Loki naturally so I figured I'd start a brand new story so that while Inner Peace can progress fluidly, you can come here for cute little Loki fluff!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. x

A flash of green blinded Tony as he rounded the corner. Once his eyes had adjusted to the impromptu attack of the senses, he approached the doorway where the projectile had originated from. He entered his, now smokey, living room waving his arm in front of him to try to clear the air. He could barely make out Steve and Thor in the far corner of the room who were, strangely enough for the two gentle giants, arguing loudly. 

“Damn it, Thor! Look what you did. You almost gave me a Goddamn heart attack never mind your brother. He was only explaining some of the magical ‘basics’ and you totally overreacted.” Steve looked a little more smoked than Thor did. 

As Tony approached, he noticed there was a fourth occupant in the room. 

“Steven, I apologise but you know he isn’t allowed to use magic outside of the supervision of our mother. This is for his safety as much as our own. Loki, brother I am sorry. Come, let us help you up.” Thor bent down to the smouldering form on the living room carpet. 

His appearance over the last year had changed dramatically from the pompous ass with horns to a causal jeans and hoodie wearing guy. He usually wore crisp pressed shirts and jackets when he was attending any event or outing, when he was relaxing at home though, comfort for comforts sake had been a big sticking point for Loki. While his appearance had changed over the months, the textbook scowl that usually drew over his features when his brother interfered had not. The God of Mischief had mellowed considerably in his time with the Avengers, he had become great friends and allies with all of them; even Clint despite his initial anger at his presence in his home. Right now however, that textbook scowl was nowhere to be seen when he was pulled from the floor. 

Encouraged by the lack of reluctance on his brother’s part for help, Thor began to brush down his brother in an effort to clean him up while simultaneously awaiting the verbal dressing down he was sure he was going to receive. 

“Loki? Are you alright?” Steve asked when he himself straightened and saw the strange behaviour form his friend. 

Loki’s bright green eyes were shining with tears. He was stood exactly as he was positioned when Thor and Steve had righted him. There was a subtle tremor to his entire form, as if he was petrified to move. He looked so young.

“Lokes? Hey?” Tony snapped his fingers infant of his face. ”Hello? What’s going on? Steve, he looks bit shell shocked. What happened?” The three Avengers flanked Loki on all sides trying to get a reaction from him. When Tony had snapped his fingers that startled the God into action.

Almost as if he were in a trance, Loki closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears and began to rock on the balls of his feet. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his tightly closed eyes and he began to hum a long note to himself. At this, Thor paled and staggered back, almost tripping over the coffee table behind him.

“Oh. It’s been so long. Brother I am sorry.” The blonde whispered to himself; a hand coming to cover his own mouth in shock. 

“I-I must send of my mother. HEIMDALL!” At the bellow, Loki let out the most pitiful whine and begin to cry. 

“What the hell?!” Steve and Tony said in tandem. “Thor, what’s wrong with him? Is he sick? Loki, c’mon man. You're ok.” Steve said, lightly rubbing Loki’s back in an attempt at comfort. 

“The spell he was showing you, when I shouted at him, it must have startled him and backfired which shocked him back. Anthony, my apologies for the mess but that is the least of my concerns. It would appear Loki was demonstrating some harmless illusions he used to conjure as a child. I panicked when I came in and overreacted. You see, the Allfather is keeping an increasingly close eye on Loki, if he uses unsupervised magic he will be punished severely. 

“So... what? Did he get a Howler from the Ministry or something? Why’s he crying?” Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What do you mean ‘shocked him back?’” Steve ignored Tony’s attempt at levity. 

“It is- difficult to explain. Loki is anything but simple and this was the case even when he was a child. My mother explained it as a ‘blessing’ although Loki himself vehemently believes it to be a curse. During his teenage centuries, his aptitude for magic appeared to be his greatest strength. My father organised tutoring for Loki in all aspects of magic; healing, defence, illusion and such. While Loki enjoyed his tutoring, he as an arrogant prince decided he was above his teacher’s abilities. He played a harmless but bothersome trick on his illusion tutor. He was payed back in time with a ‘harmless’ curse. Of course, this tutor was banished for the kingdom as soon as Father had learned of what he had done to his son. It is regrettable he has yet to rid of it”.

“What was the curse?”

“What was the trick?” Steve and then Tony asked simultaneously. Thor chose to answer the former. 

“During times of great stress or fear, Loki is to act as the child he appeared to behave as, as a teenager. To be clear, this trick was a very childish one and his tutor was so enraged he stated that he would not teach a prince who would behave so childishly without respect. He regresses, in short. He acts as if he were a babe of a few years, he has no control over it and he told me he had found a way to be rid of it. Brother I’m so sorry, I did not know you were still afflicted. When he would regress, we would away to our family chambers and care for him until he was himself again. This often took months. My mother and I were his main source of entertainment and comfort; my father was there of course, and while he was very loving to Loki in his weakened state, he was still wary of the exploitable position this put the kingdom in if anyone were to find out. He is quite the handful.” Thor finished with a chuckle as he softly approached his much younger brother and gently pulled his hands from his eyes. 

“Brother, it is I. It is Thor. Look at me, youngling.” He caught Loki’s gaze and with that he shattered. 

“T’or?” He said with a wobbly chin and glistening eyes. “Ag’n?” His voice cracked as he looked to his big brother for an answer. 

Thor sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. “Yes Loki, Again.”

Steve and Tony stood awkwardly to the side, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment between the brothers. 

“Well. It looks as though we’re gonna be busy, Cap. Wha’dya say? You ready to play Mr Mom?” Tony was cut off with a cough as Steve jabbed an elbow into his stomach. 

“Yes actually, Tony.” Steve, ever the one to quick adapt stated with a small smile. The brothers reminded him of He and Bucky; brothers aren't just blood. “Better get J.A.R.V.I.S. to start a swear jar. I’ve got a feeling ‘Loki-proofing’ is going to be a bitch-and-a-half for you to manage.” He laughed as they both approached the pair to see where they went from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I'm still working hard on my other fics but I hope to update at least one of them soon.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Subscribes would be lovely if deserved. 
> 
> Thank you my lovelies! xx :)


End file.
